The invention relates to a roll mill, in particular a squeezing roll mill, having at least two rolls each having an axis of rotation and two end surfaces axially spaced apart, the rolls forming a roll nip in between.
A squeezing roll mill of this type is disclosed, for example, in EP-A-0 271 828. The important feature there is that return con are provided. To enable these to function as return conduits, they must enter above the roll nip, i.e. above the point at which the rolls approach one another most closely. The entry point can be readily chosen so that the bulk material to be squeezed is fed directly into the roll nip. However, in the case of some products it has been found that the entry point is very difficult to choose. The reasons for the particles falling in at different distances from the end surface of the rolls was initially unclear.